


Android in the Time Loop

by JustSimon



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after Kindergarten 2's Secret/True End. After Creature Feature mission Kid felt some emptyness, he realized that they saved not everyone, the most unfortunate child Penny still been there, lied in  pieces, Kid decided to save her too, but besides that, prisoner of time loops decided to reveal to everyone the truth, about his deeds, but how kindergarten kids will react on this revealation?
Relationships: Penny/Kid
Kudos: 6





	Android in the Time Loop

After another apocalypse created by Monstermon cards and Nugget, Kid been ready to go home, but when he arrived, lied down on the bed and fell asleep, prisoner of time loops had a dream, dream about his meeting with mysterious GOD, which he couldn't see but could hear.

/Greetings Kid.\ "Who are you? Where am i?" /In some sense, i am a GOD and you sleeping.\ "Did i, left that damn time loop?" /Yes, but i can see, deep down you're not happy and i know why. You feel sadness to that girl Penny and even miss by her.\ "It's unfair, she just wanted to do right things, i wanted to save her, but that damn unknown force don't let me do that, i hate it, i want to save her, i know i can do it, but, i just need more freedom." /I can help you with that.\ "Huh? What you just said?" /I will help you, listen carefully, i will send you in the day when you with those kids in hoodies saved kidnapped children, but in this time you will get a FULL FREEDOM on your deeds, make the wise decisions Kid, if you ready to save this unfortunate girl android, i will send you now.\ "I am ready!"

Even if he couldn't see it, somehow Kid felt how GOD smiled by a kind, generous and caring smile.

/I expected that you will take this decision fast and i am glad, get ready Kid and goodluck.\

After finishing their words, mysterious GOD sent Kid in that day and just like it were said earlier, Kid had a full freedom on his deeds, so when Billy and Lily were ready to go home, Kid stopped them.

"Billy, Lily wait!" ;Huh? Kid, something is wrong?; "Yes, we forgot someone important." : ... Oh my god! Penny!: "Yes, we must return and save her." ;Kid, do you forgot? She's... dead, you can't do anything with it.; "No, she still alive, i know it, we still have a time, but first we need to take her out of that damn lab." ;I am very sorry Kid, but you can't save her, deal with it, somewhere you can get, but somewhere you can lose, leave this idea. Come on Lily, let's go.;

But when Billy made three steps of Kid, he noticed that Lily don't even moved.

;Lily?; :Billy, he's right, she helped to us, stood up against her own mother and saved me from the mutant. If Kid believes that she can be saved, we must try.: ;Lily it's just insane, guys stop it already, come on Kid, even if you think that Penny still alive you can't know that for sure.; "You or anybody have no idea, how many things i know." :I understand, you don't want to see this horrible place again, in that case you can go home, say to mother that i will be later.:

Kid and Lily began to went to that same sewer like entrance, but then Billy stopped them.

;ARGH! Fine! I will go with you, i am not sure if she still alive, but Lily, what the brother i will be if not gonna help to you.; :Billy!:

Lily ran to Billy and hugged him. He hugged her in response.

:Thank you.: ;Don't mention it, we are siblings after all and Kid, i owe you for my salvation. Sigh, sorry for all that i said earlier, i guess, these schools just got on my nerves.: "It's fine, i can understand. Now come on, let's do it fast."

After some time has passed, kindergarten trio finally reached their destination, Penny still been there, or precisely her head and body. Kid walked closer to her head and took it off the floor, in that moment Penny opened her eyes.

'Huh? Kid? Lily and Billy? What are you doing here?' "We here to save you Penny, don't waste your energy." 'Leave me, only my mother and probably Doctor Danner knew how to fix me, you can't fi-' "You're wrong!" 'Huh? What do you mean?' "Monty, he can fix you, he is very smart, i can even say that he is a genius, we just need to bring you to him, but first."

Kid has found a bucket behind claws triggers and using it took some green goo.

"Your mother said this green goo is something like your fuel." 'Yes, it is, but how do you plan to get me out of this lab?'  
"Lily, Billy, please take Penny's ahem, body." ;:Okay Kid.:; "I will carry her, ahem, sorry, i mean, i will carry your head, if you don't mind." 'I guess, i am fine.'

After some minutes, kids with Penny finally left ominous laboratory and reached the surface.

;So, we are finally outside again, but i have a question, anyone here knows where Monty lives?; "... I know." :Wait, really?: "Yes, but i learned that once, i don't even remember when and how, but i just know the address, it's not that far, please follow me."

After approximately ten minutes of walking, kindergarten team, minus Nugget, finally reached the most smart in the kindergarten, Monty, Kid knocked at the door and after a five seconds it's opened and there was Monty.

*Huh? Kid? What the surprise to see you he- Oh my god! Is that, Penny's head?* 'Hello Monty!' *Woah! You still alive? How strange, somehow i remember that i learned about your, accident. Even so, i am interested, how you still alive?* 'I still, have, some energy.' *Let me guess Kid, you want to ask me fix her? I think i can do this, but my medical bills still very expensive, so-*

Before Monty finished the sentence, Kid took out of his pocket big for Monty number of moneys.

*Wow! Twenty bucks? Heh, i see this girl very dear to you, huh Kid?* "Monty, please, fix her." *Oh my, it is, but, even i not that smart to do this, i need someone who very good at robotics like m-* ^Hola!^ *C-Carla? Don't get me wrong, i am glad to see you, but what are you doing here?* "I called to her, since she is a genius in robotics like you." *... I am both impressed and scared by you Kid, but nevermind, well, if Carla ready we can begin our operation.* "Here twenty bucks for bothe-" ^Leave your money to yourself Kid, i am here by my own will.^ "Huh?" ^Penny, even if she brought to me some troubles, she still a child, it wasn't her fault, only her damn mother, Penny deserves a happy life.^ 'Did you really think so Carla?' ^Holy Cow! Penny!? ... Yes, i meant what i said, you're not a machine, you're a child like we all.^ 'So, there is a small chance, that you will be my friend?' ^I'll think about it, but first let's fix you up. Come on Monty, we have a lot work to do.^ *I love this woman.* ^I heard that.^ *I know.* ^Whatever you say turf thief, let's begin already. Oh and Lily and Billy, right? Can you please bring her body inside of Monty's house?^ ;:Oh right, sure.:; *Take her to my workshop, follow me.*

When Penny's parts were brought in Monty's Workshop and Monty with Carla began robo-operation, Lily and Billy decided to talk with Kid.

:Well Kid, we can see through you.: ;You fell in love with this girl, right?; "What? How did you know?" :Oh please, since i know that Nugget love me romantically, i can see when a boy have a feelings to a girl, but, now my feelings to Nugget the same.: ;Since i am Nugget's friend i can see his feelings to Lily from the side.; "I always wanted to ask, is it true that you collected all his Nuggets of Friendship?" ;Yes, it wasn't easy though.; "I can imagine that." ;:Well, do you love Penny?:; "... Yes, i love her." ;But how? I mean, you know her, like, a day.; "When time will come, i'll explain everything to you everyone, all i can say, for me, that mission wasn't in the first day, it was in ninth day precisely, anyway, i already interacted with her before that day. Despite on her place or status or even reputation, i saw that she was actually friendly, she wanted to be my friend without to asking me to collect something in response." ;:Nugget.:; "She even don't punished me by sending in the Study Hall, after she caught me with the contraband. But besides that, i felt in her some... loneliness, like me, she just wanted to be friends with everyone and have a happy day in the Kindergarten, but she was just certain someone's puppet, like me in some sense, in Penny i found a soulmate and after some thoughts, i realized, that i love this girl. Every time when i used that damn remote, i hated and still hate myself, i felt some mental pain, i don't care if she love me or not, i just want that she been happier." :Kid, i am really sorry, we don't knew that you suffered that much, we only thought about our mission, but we never considered her feelings.: ;Even if we succeeded, we don't thought about to save everyone who were in trouble, argh, i am just awful.; :We are awful, i was bad too.: "Lily, Billy calm down, it doesn't matter anymore, after all, you helped to me and i must to say, thank you so much for that." :Sniff, we are friends after all.: ;Agree with her, we are your friends Kid.;

After that Lilly and Billy hugged Kid and he hugged them in response, then they pulled away.

"You know, i just realized that i never had a chance to play with you in Monstermon Battle, can you help me to solve this problem?" ;:Heck yeah!:; "So, who will be my first opponent?" :Billy, let's decide by Rock, Paper, Scissors.: ;Okay.;

After approximately twenty minutes, door of Monty's workshop has opened and someone came out of there.

'Kid!' "Penny!"

After this moment, Penny ran to Kid and hugged him, after some doubts he hugged her in response.

'My feelings to you are the same.' "Huh? What are talking about?" 'I... kinda connected myself to the cameras of this house and hear everything what you said.'

Kid pulled away. 

"Really? Then i am really sorry." 'You don't need to apologize, you just wanted to do good deeds, i understand that, you know, when you gave to me my dolly to calm me down, somehow i remembered one peculiar day, day when you became my friend, even if you had a hidden intentions behind this friendly behavior, i saw that you been generous and your feelings were real, i realized that slowly, i began fall in love with you, just like i said once, something is different since i met you, but in a good way, anyway, since i am here personally, don't you wanna say to me something?'

At first Kid don't understood what Penny meant, but after some thoughts, he realized and blushed, bit even so, said these important words.

"Penny, i... love you." 'I love you too Kid.' "Well, since we have the same feelings to each other, will you be my girlfriend? (Please don't tell me that i need to prove it, not again.)" 'Yes, i will be your girlfriend.' "Hooray! Oh happy day!"

Kid took Penny, raised her and then gently and slowly whirled her. After some seconds, Monty and Carla finally came out to the kids.

*I see you have fun Kid?*

Kid put Penny on the floor.

^I sure he is.^ *Anyway, Kid i wanted to do one thing, so-*

Monty been interrupted by a Kid, who fast walked closer to him and then hugged.

"Thank you so much Monty." *Ahem, nice to have a business with you.*

Kid pulled away and then Monty took out of his pocket those twenty bucks.

*Here, take it back, i can see that your deeds really pure, so i don't think that i can take this money like a dark person, even i, not that, greedy.* "No, Monty, i know how your medical bills is expensive, you deserves these money more than me." *Oh, um, thank you.* "No problem and always nice to have a business with you too."

Kid stretched out his hand to Monty, he stretched his hand to Kid and then they shook hands to each other.

*Anyway, we with Carla made a colossal work, my god it wasn't easy, but besides fix, we also removed that damn chip which took the commands, laser module and more important, device of self-destruction, i guess you Kid the only one who have her, ahem, remote?* "Yes, but don't worry, i know what i need to do."

Kid took out of his pocket that despicable remote, threw it on the floor and with a full rage stomped on it a many times, until smashed it in a million pieces.

*Ahuh, okay, now more important problem here, since Penny's mother is ahem, dead now, it's obvious that she is an orphan.* "Oh, right, i don't even thought about that." *But only in that case, if you don't have a father as well.* 'He kinda left us when i was born, so no, i don't have a father.' *Yeah just how i thought, but don't worry everyone, since is it obvious that i and well, Carla the only people who can check and fix Penny, i will speak with my parents and they will adopt you.* 'So i will be your sister?' *I guess, yeah.*

Penny walked closer to Monty and hugged him.

'Oh thank you, thank you, thank you.' *Okay, you're welcome, is everyone forgot about a personal space?* ^Deal with it mister black market.^ *Sigh, i guess i should expect that, but, it's not that bad though.*

Penny pulled away and then said.

'I promise to be a best sister for you Monty.' *I never thought about that, but have a sister android, sounds interesting.*

Then suddenly Lily and Billy walked to Penny and Monty.

:So, since you are a siblings now.: ;We as a real siblings, have a duty to teach you how to be a siblings.; *Um, thank you, but it's not necessary, i sure we with Penny will figure it out by ourselves.* :Nonsense, we gladly to help you.: ;We insist.; *Oh god.* 'Come on Monty, it will be fun.'

Then kids heard how key been used on the door.

*Oh good, my parents came back, ok everyone, be ready, because now we need to explain everything to them, then they will adopt Penny.*

When parents entered the room, kids began a very long explanation, but after that, Monty's parents took decision to adopt Penny and in that same day, Penny became part of Monty's family and most important, his sister. Night has come and all kids except Penny went home, in that night Kid had an another dream, but once again, former prisoner of time loops talked with that same mysterious GOD.

/Well done Kid, you did it.\ "Only with your help i did this good deed, thank you, thank you so much." /I glad to help, but, there's still has remained one important thing that you must to do.\ "... Yes, i know." /Be honest with me Kid, are you ready to do this?\ "... It's complicated, with one side they everyone deserves to know the truth, but with the other side, i actually scared, i don't care what they will do with me, but i don't want to be alone anymore, it's just so painful mentally, i really don't know, i... i..."

Suddenly, GOD has appeared in front of Kid, stood on the knees and hugged him, Kid expect anything, but the fact that mysterious GOD who helped to him, all this time was a girl surprised him, but still, Kid hugged her in response, it will be incorrect to say who is this GOD or how she looks, but little thing that can be said, GOD was a girl of adolescent age and have a minimalistic worldview.

/It's okay Kid, if you will be honest with your friends, with those kids and yourself, everything will be fine, sometimes, we have to take a really hard decisions, but, right thing is this? Yes and it always be like that.\ "Can we stay like this for a little bit more minutes? I just, never felt a care in my life, i never knew my parents, it's pretty... complicated." /Poor child, but i understand and sure.\

They stayed like this until Kid woke up in the real world in his bed, after some small thoughts, Kid took a hard decision, he decided to gather everyone in Kindergarten and tell to them the truth, truth about his deeds and his trouble fate of prisoner of the time loops. Just as he thought, after incident all kids were transferred in the new Kindergarten, even Madison, Alice and Ron, Lily and Billy were there too, now all Kindergarten staff were different, but somehow, kids saw that these people have no secrets and they actually good, but in one of the Kindergarten staff, kids recognized their nice and kind janitor Bob, needless to say that children were very happy to see him. Kid waited all day until recess will come, even if he couldn't speed up the time by apples, Kid still been happy to be in a normal timeline. Recess finally has come and Kid gathered everyone around himself, to reveal the truth.

;Ok Kid everyone is here, why you asked us to gather around you?; "... Guys, it's time for me, open my big secret, i must warn that, well, truth about this will hurt you mentally. Okay, here goes nothing. I, you see, all this time in both Kindergartens i was in a trap of time loops." :What do you mean Kid?: "Every day that i spent in the Kindergarten 1 and 2, after end of the day, it's always started from the beginning, i mean day of the week, in that timeline, Monday and Tuesday just repeated." *Impossible, day can't be the same, it's not logical.* "... I can prove this. I know something from you all. On one morning time Nugget wanted to give a love letter to Lily. Cindy lost her dog Biscuit on the show and tell. Buggs miss by his father and want to get something to remember about him. To make Principal aka Jerome's father's key, Monty asked me to pay by a twenty bucks. Janitor stole from Jerome his laser pointer. Lily, since you knew about that Principal kidnapped your brother, you always watched for his statue. Now Kindergarten 2 kids. Carla wanted Penny's laser module to make her special bomb. Ozzy have an allergy on the green flowers. Ted afraid of spiders. Felix have a one forbidden object which he got from summer house of his with Ted's father. And finally Penny, doll calm your mind, because it's reminds you about times when things in your life were simpler, when everything were good. Madison, Alice and Ron, i can't say anything about you because i saw you only once and i don't know you that well. And Billy, there wasn't something special that only you know so i can't tell to you anything to persuade." *It's just can't be, impossible, i can't believe it, it's never happened, but, i can swear that, if you asked me about this kind of deal, i would asked twenty bucks for that.* #How dare Nugget's friend tell about Nugget's letter, even so, Nugget believe to Nugget's friend.# :It's true, i always watched for that statue, but, how is it possible, you couldn't see it, in that day, we revealed Jerome's father's secret lab. ... I believe you.: ;But if all of that is true, how can only you remember all these repeated days?; "I don't know, it's like, maybe because i was the only one who could change the events of the days. Sigh, but it's only half of the truth. You see, in these days i made a lot of deeds, but most important, i killed you all, by a different ways. On Cindy i poured a bucket of blood, she ran away and been hit by a car, in Tuesday i made you stick the fork in the outlet, to make a distraction and you died from the electric schock. Lily, i snitched on you to the Principal and he killed you by a gun, then in tuesday, i accidentally distracted you with Billy and you were killed by a creature of goo. Nugget, i snitched on you to Mrs Applegate and you fell in your nugetless cave and died, in Tuesday, i let you bang your head to the death and later by your request, buried you in the nuggets. Jerome, i snitched on you to Mrs Applegate and she sent you in your father's office, i don't know what's happened then, but i guess he killed you by a gun, in Tuesday, i made you hit Mrs Applegate by a basketball and then she killed you by stabbing you in the eye by her pointing stick, also, it was me who killed your father, not Lily, using a special machine of our old principal, i destroyed monster in first chamber, turned Billy back in the human and then freed him with the monster, that monster attacked your father, exploded his body and took the head as a food. Buggs, i killed you once by a poison nugget, in the second time of your assassination i stabbed you in the eye, in Tuesday i let Penny execute you and Carla. Monty, it was me who told to janitor, that you corrected him, that's why he crippled you by a mop, in Tuesday i told you mix the wrong chemicals and you died from the fire, i died from explosion though but it doesn't matter. Ozzy, i stole both of your inhalers and killed you by an asthma attack, with help of that green flower. Ted, i helped to Felix make to you a grave to push you there, Felix, i showed to Ted your contract and then helped to him use your plan against you. And... Penny, once i put a toy car on the upstairs and made you walk by them, that you could fall and break your neck. In second time, i changed plans of science lessons on magnets to break you. I am really sorry everyone, i understand if you hate and despise me, i hate myself too, but i had no choices only that i could do to free us all from those damn time loops, so, if you want to hit me, bring to me any pain or even kill, in this time forever, just do it, i died a lot of times, but, if my death will make you everyone happy, so be it, i am not gonna run away, i will accept my fate."

Kid stood straight, closed his eyes and waited for his punishment, but suddenly, Penny run to him and hugged the Kid, from that he opened his eyes.

"P-Penny? What are you doing." 'I even couldn't guess, how you suffered.' "Huh?" :We too, you did all of this, just to set us free.:

Penny pulled away to let Kid listen the everyone.

*After your words, i had a flashback, which i don't really remember, but somehow, i believe it's true.* ^Really? I thought i am the only one.^ +I don't understand, in idea i should hate you for killing my father, but, i want to forgive you.+ %I wanted to kill my own brother, just from the inheritance, i am a monster.% &I drove Lily to the suicide, i should feel the satisfaction, but i feel something... bitterness.& "Guys i don't understand, i brought to you pain, troubles, i took your lives, ruined your days, why you don't want to kill me for that? Especially you Monty, why?" *I guess, i can explain, because after your truth we could see the errors and mistakes of our ways, maybe i lost my legs from you Kid, but, i forgive you. And i think, that we everyone forgive you.* |We forgive you kid.|

After those words, Kid fell on his knees and a tears began run by his cheeks.

"What's this? A tears? I... never cried in my life, what does it mean?"

Then Penny stood on her knees and hugged Kid. 

'Cry Kid, let it all out, sometimes, to let go all worries, or something that bother your soul, better is to cry.'

In gentle embraces of Penny, Kid let himself to cry out everything that were on his soul and even mind, he cried three minutes, but no one judged him or even mocked at.

"Sniff, i am really sorry, i... i never wanted to make all this that way." 'It's okay Kid, everything will be fine.'

In the end, everyone forgave Kid, except kidnapped trio because they were locked in the secret lab and never interacted with Kid, somehow, after those flashbacks, Kindergarten kids decided to change their behavior to each other, even Cindy and Felix, everyone understood pain and sorrow that Kid has experienced and despite on their differences, Kindergarten kids befriended with each other, even Ozzy who hated new kids, in that day kids gave a promise, always stick together. When day in new Kindergarten has ended, every child decided to go home by a pairs. Kid with Penny, Nugget with Lily, Billy with Ted, Cindy with Felix, Monty with Carla, Buggs with Jerome, Ozzy with Madison and Ron with Alice, after the classes, Kid decided to take a stroll with Penny, in time of this stroll they talked about a many things, Kid accompanied Penny to the Monty and now her home, but before to let Kid go to his home, girl android kissed former prisoner of time loop in the cheek, needles to say that Kid blushed but despite on that, he had a nice feeling. Day has passed, Kid woke up to check the calendar and day of the week, he felt a happiness when saw that day of the week were Wednesday, but then suddenly, his bookshelf where he held Monstermon Cards has opened and out of there Nugget came out.

#So, Nugget's friend revealed the truth about the time loop situation, but Nugget is interesting, why Nugget's friend not mentioned about Monstermon Apocalypse, which were created by Nugget twice?# "Because believe you or not, i still consider you by my friend, even after what you did, but just you know, i don't let you continue to play, in this stupid Game of Life, i will do everything to prevent this." #Nugget's friend think that he can change the fate, but Nugget's friend is wrong again, Nugget is a GOD of this wretched world, if Nugget will get a desire to make another apocalypse, it will happen and Nugget's friend can't do anything with it, Nugget's friend is lucky that Nugget is satisfied by a game in GOD yet, but, Nugget can change his mind, until this time, Nugget will be the same, silly and weird Nugget, still, Nugget advices to Nugget's friend not breathe in Nugget's back neck. Nugget will see Nugget's friend in the Kindergarten, bye.#

After those words, Nugget came back in the ritual cave and bookshelf has closed the wall, Kid understood that without a Monstermon Cards Nugget is harmless, well, not really harmless, but he at least can't create another doomsday, even so, Kid decided to watch for the Nugget, despite on this situation, Kid felt himself happy, because he not only set everyone fre from the damn time loops, but also, found someone who love him and who he love in response.


End file.
